Je ne suis pas un Ange
by Fallen Angel of the Dark
Summary: "Comment l'as-tu su ? Tu as dit exactement ce qu'il fallait, comme si tu savais ce qui me tracassait, comme si tu savais comment m'apaiser.  Oups, j'ai mal."  Des erreurs de jeunesse, un résumé d'une vie, tristesse, haine, bonheur. Amour ?


Voilà un nouvel OS. J'avais commencé à écrire celui-ci en cours de maths - une fois mes exos finis évidemment - et je l'ai continué après. Je dois dire que j'ai été plutôt inspiré par cet OS. Sachez qu'une bonne partie se base sur des sentiments tout à fait réels qui m'ont habité à un moment ou un autre.

Je remercie encore une fois ma Bêta, Eedjil, mais si tu as l'impression de ne pas servir beaucoup ;)

Bonne lecture.

* * *

« Comment l'as-tu su ? Tu as dit exactement ce qu'il fallait, comme si tu savais ce qui me tracassait, comme si tu savais comment m'apaiser.

Oups, j'ai mal.

Tu m'as fait espérer. Tu m'as laissé croire en cette faible lueur d'espoir.

Tu m'as montré tes meilleurs côtés, ta superbe personnalité. Tu m'as fait m'attacher. Beaucoup trop vite. Beaucoup trop. D'ailleurs, je suis passé à Amour. Par ta faute.

Et dès que tu en as eu l'occasion, tu m'as achevé. J'ai cru pouvoir te faire confiance. Mais tu as pris un malin plaisir à me tromper. Tu m'as fait mal. Tu m'as trahi. Et le pire de tout, c'est que tu ne le savais même pas.

L'Amour est la plus mortelle des armes, tu sais. Elle commence en douceur, traçant de fines courbes sur ton corps, presque indolore. Elle s'insinue lentement en toi, pour affirmer sa présence, pour te montrer qu'elle est là. Elle connait toutes les bottes les plus tordues, t'achevant par derrière, là où ça fait mal. Sans aucune forme de procès, aucune échappatoire. Elle te laisse souffrir en silence et elle te tue en douceur pour t'achever plus que nécessaire. Tordue et perverse, elle te sourit extérieurement et te poignarde intérieurement. Tel un poison lent et mortel. Ne te laissant aucun espoir aussi minime qu'il soit.

Tu ne savais pas. Tu as dû m'adresser la parole deux fois avant que ce ne soit irrémédiable. Nous n'étions pas amis. Simplement des connaissances. Je t'ai haïs. Oh oui, je t'ai haïs, si tu savais à quel point. Mais je me voilais la face. Je barricadais mon amour derrière ma haine. Tu me le rendais si bien. Mais je n'oublierai jamais cette soirée où je me promenais à bord du lac et où je t'ai aperçu. Seul. Tu étais assis au bord du lac avec ton amie Miss-je-sais-tout. Vous vous confiez l'un à l'autre. La Belette n'était pas là. Vous étiez si sereins, si sincères. Si beaux. Et c'est ce soir là, quand je suis rentré, que j'ai eu peur. Peur de ce que je ressentais. Peur de mes putains de sentiments. J'étais perdu. Irrémédiablement. Et depuis ce soir de sixième année, je suis devenu encore plus agressif. Tu payais à ma place le prix de mes erreurs. Erreurs ? Oui. Celle de t'avoir vu comme ça. À ton détriment. Celle d'avoir des sentiments. Infect, c'est tout ce que j'étais. Avant je n'étais pas très sympa. Je suis devenu pire. Certains m'auraient dis Démon. Tu sais ce qui me faisait le plus mal ? C'était de voir cette flamme briller, celle que j'aimais tant. De la voir briller grâce à tes amis. Ça me tuait à petit feu. Tu étais tellement heureux quand tu les voyais. Et quand tu me voyais, tes yeux d'émeraudes se voilaient. Ils devenaient impénétrables. Je ne parvenais plus à les déchiffrer.

Et ce soir là, celui où je me suis enfui avec eux. Tes yeux avaient… peur ? Je ne comprenais pas. J'aurais du y voir du dégoût. J'aurais préféré voir une haine immense. J'y ai vu de la peur. Alors je m'y suis joint. J'ai eu peur. Pour toi. Pas pour moi. Pour toi. Parce que je ne connaissais que trop bien le sort qui pourrait t'arriver. Mais je n'avais pas le choix. Malgré tout, il me restait une étincelle qui me raccrochait à la vie, celle qui me faisait tenir et ne pas me tuer lâchement. Cette étincelle, c'était toi. Et je ne voulais pour rien au monde les laisser croire qu'ils avaient eu raison de moi. Alors je jouais mon rôle. Comme je le devais. Et le jour venu, je les trahirais. Et ils auraient mal. Oh oui, autant que j'avais pu avoir mal. Bien que ce ne soit pas la même douleur. Je ne suis pas un Ange, loin de là. Cependant, je ne suis pas un Démon. Bien que j'ai tout fait pour l'être avec toi, ce n'était qu'un façade et je me maudissais pour ça. Et puis ce jour là est arrivé, ce fameux jour où j'ai enfin pu me racheter aux yeux de la communauté magique. J'ai changé de camp. Je les ai trahis alors qu'ils ne s'y attendaient pas. Pas de moi. Ils me jugeaient trop lâche. Trop trouillard. Et j'en ai profité. Je n'ai jamais aussi bien compris l'expression qui dit de ne pas montrer ses sentiments, ils peuvent te causer à ta perte. Et j'aime me rassurer en me disant que j'ai joué un rôle essentiel dans la destruction des rangs du Seigneur Noir.

Et puis ça a été la fin de la guerre. Tu avais triomphé. De Celui-Qui-A-Survécu, tu devînt Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu. Tu as épousé la sœur de la Belette. Et malgré ma peine bien trop grande, j'étais serein. Parce que tu étais enfin heureux, libre.

Et quelques années après nos mariages respectifs, parce que oui, je m'étais marié. J'avais trouvé une consolation en mon ex-femme. Je l'avais sincèrement aimée, même si je ne t'oubliais pas. Elle était après tout la mère de mon fils. Nous avions divorcé tous les deux. Aussi étrange soit-ce, c'était juste deux mois après les rentrées respectives d'Albus et de Scorpius à Poudlard. J'y ai vu une faible lueur d'espoir. Je savais que tu entretenais encore de bons termes avec Ginny, ton ex-femme. D'amour, vous étiez passé à amour fraternel. C'était bien ainsi. Moi-même, j'avais encore de bon rapport avec Astoria. Elle avait, pour sa part, retrouvé l'amour ailleurs. Et j'étais heureux pour elle. Bien sûr, j'avais fini par la mettre au courant de mon penchant pour toi. Elle l'a plutôt bien pris à mon plus grand soulagement.

Et ce soir là, enfin, je t'ai revu. Nous étions tous deux dans un restaurant avec nos amis respectifs. Tu étais avec tes deux meilleurs amis, j'étais avec les miens. Nous nous étions salués noblement. Évidemment, pendant la guerre, Blaise et Pansy s'étaient ralliés aux résistants, ainsi tu n'étais pas en mauvais termes avec eux tout comme Granger, bien que Weasley est un peu plus de mal. Nos regards se sont accrochés un long moment. Puis nous avons simultanément hoché la tête déclenchant ainsi les rires de nos amis. Et puis nous nous sommes revus, plus tard. Je ne te raconterai pas cette nuit là, je pense que tu l'as aussi bien en tête que moi. Que c'était beau.

Puis vint le jour de l'annoncer à nos enfants. Les tiens l'ont très bien pris. Le mien également, surtout Albus et Scorpius qui s'entendaient merveilleusement bien.

Et aujourd'hui, je vous raconte ça, à tous. Parce que j'estime que vous avez le droit de savoir. J'ai commencé à écrire cette histoire il y a longtemps, je l'ai simplement allongée au court du temps. Mais je n'ai rien modifié. Bien que j'ai exclusivement parlé à Harry, je ne m'en adressais pas moins à vous. »

Draco acheva enfin son récit, sous les yeux éblouis des enfants et sous le regard tendres et amoureux de son amant. Il avait commencé par trembler quand il avait débuté son récit, après tout, c'est loin d'être facile de lire un texte aussi personnel. Puis au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, il avait retrouvé sa contenance.

L'heure était déjà bien avancée dans la nuit, ainsi il envoya tous les adolescents se coucher. Et après de bonsoirs à tous ainsi que des effusions affectives, il se retrouva enfin seul avec son ange qui n'avait pas bougé excepté pour border ses enfants devenus presque adultes. Il avait les yeux qui brillaient, un sourire si doux qu'il aurait fait frémir Dame Nature. Il approcha sa main si masculine près du blond assis en face de lui, et lui caressa tendrement la joue. Il s'approcha de lui et lui déroba un baiser.

- Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime, mon Ange, chuchota si doucement le brun.

Pour toute réponse, Draco lui vola un autre baiser et il porta son amant jusqu'à leur chambre où ils passèrent une nuit merveilleusement douce et agitée. Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Vous arrivez donc à la fin de cet OS. J'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire et j'y aie mis beaucoup de moi-même, ainsi, j'espère qu'il vous a plû.

Je suis ouverte à toute forme de critique, quelle soit positive ou négative.

Merci d'avoir lu,

Fallen Angel of the Dark


End file.
